wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord of Chaos/Chapter 32
Since the White Tower Aes Sedai arrived in Cairhien and met with Rand, the city is in turmoil―especially the nobles. The Wise Ones are having very frustrating meetings with Rand but Egwene doesn't know why. Sevanna has been accepted as a Wise One, even though she never received any training nor has she been to Rhuidean. Egwene believes Sevanna is only there to spy. Egwene is just trying to get by while waiting to be allowed back in to Tel'aran'rhiod, which is only a few days away now. She still meets Gawyn at an inn every day. One day Egwene decides to visit the Sea Folk ship in the river by the docks. She hopes to learn weather channeling from them. When the Sea Folk recognize that Egwene can channel, they assume that she is an Aes Sedai in disguise and cut the boarding ladder and she falls into the river. When she manages to get back on the boat, she shields the Windfinder and dumps several of the women into the river. Finally the night arrives when she will go with the Wise Ones to meet the Salidar Aes Sedai in Tel'aran'rhiod. Suddenly she is apprehensive that the Aes Sedai might reveal that she is only an Accepted to the Wise Ones, when she has been passing herself off as Aes Sedai for months. She arrives in the Heart of the Stone where Amys and Bair are waiting for the Aes Sedai, who are late. Shortly after, seven Aes Sedai appear―six that she recognizes and one she doesn't (except that she has seen her in Tel'aran'rhiod many times before). The Aes Sedai speak formally then: She isn't sure what she has done that requires such an urgent summons, but she will face whatever it is. Egwene replies that she will come, but it may take a long time and she doesn't even know where Salidar is. Sheriam suggests Egwene enter Tel'aran'rhiod physically to make the journey quickly. Amys and Bair object and say they will not teach her such a thing. Egwene tells them she believes she knows how and so will come quickly. The unidentified young Blue creates a map to show Egwene how to reach Salidar. Egwene is astonished when Sheriam praises the Blue and then calls her, "Siuan". Egwene returns to her tent and wakes to begin packing for the trip. Rand had come to the Heart of the Stone to look at Callandor but found the meeting between the Aes Sedai and Wise Ones. More importantly, he now knows where Salidar is, and where he can find Elayne. Characters * Egwene * Bair * Amys * Sheriam * Beonin * Carlinya * Morvrin * Myrelle * Anaiya * Siuan * Rand * Lews Therin in Rand's head Referenced * Berelain * Rhuarc * Sorilea * Therava * Emerys * Sevanna * Malindhe * Cosain * Aeron * Arilyn Dhulaine * Gawyn * Coiren Saeldain * Surandha * Elayne * Nesune Bihara * Nynaeve Places * Cairhien (city) * Tel'aran'rhiod Referenced * Aiel Waste * Stone of Tear * Salidar * Caemlyn Items * Callandor